Thanksgiving at the walker's Ranch
by blueyez2010
Summary: Walkers,Gages and Trivettes get together for Thanksgiving dinner


I own nothing the only thing i own are the idea for the story and the characters for the grandchildren and Simon,Chris,Tiffany.

Angela&Chris Gage Children:

Elliot-9,Elizabeth-7,Alexandria-6,Madison and Alyia-5,Sophia-3

Simon&Tiffany Trivette Children:

James-8,Tristan-6,Mackenna-4

Thanksgiving with the Rangers

Walker Ranch

My god why did we agree in doing Thanksgiving these year walker. Asked Alex as she was getting her shoes on to go down stairs to check on the food in the oven. You do know Angela and even Tiffany said they would of done it but you said no. Said walker from the bathroom brushing his teeth. I Know I don't know what I was thinking I should of let one of them do it these year. Alex heard laughing from the bathroom you know walker I don't know why your laughing you have to get the table and chairs from the attic have fun with that laughed Alex. As she went down stairs. As walker was going up the stairs to the attic he was thinking maybe I should just wait for the guys to get here then he thought Alex would have his head if he waited after all it would be crazy trying to set the table and chairs up with everyone here .Walker do you need any help Alex and are wife's sent use up to help you? Said Trivette and Gage hey guys didn't hear you come in could you grab some chairs gage and Trivette help me bring down these table and we are all set.

Chris and Angela's House

If I have to tell you one time Elliot Mackenna Gage get dressed know! But mom don't mom me Mackenna go get dressed we need to leave for Grandma and Grandpa walkers in an hour go get dressed know please. Said Angela I am going to go check on your other sisters you better be dressed and read do you understand young lady yes mom said Mackenna as Angela walked out of her room and went to Elizabeth and Alexandria's. Girls are you ready to go yet almost mom said Liz and Alexia said as they where putting on there shoes OK go done stairs when your done OK mom the chores.

As She was going to the twins room she saw Sophia her youngest of her and Chris's girls running out of Madison, Aliyah room.

Where do you think you are going little lady as Angela bent down to pick up the little three year old girl. Then Angela started to tickle her youngest daughter Sophia as she started to laugh. Momma stop tickling me pleases asked Sophie okay. Where is daddy his in Maddie and Ally's room said Sophia okay well lets go get daddy and then we should be ready to go to grandma and grandpa's house. Hey you three ready to go almost just helping these two with there shoes and then we are set to go Ange Chris said okay we will meet you three downstairs. Five minutes the Gage family was on the way to the walker ranch.

Tiffany and Simon's House

Boys we are leaving now get your little butts down here now! shouted Tiffany. You ready Tiffany Asked Simon walking out of the kitchen with Katie yea we are just waiting for James and Tristan and then we can go okay. James and Tristan lets get a move on shouted Simon where coming said James well come on said there mom. Two seconds later the boys came running down the stairs and went to go get their jackets on and the Trivette's where out the door and on their way to the walker Ranch.

Walker's Ranch

I wonder where the kids are going to get here with are grand babies they where suppose to be here five minutes ago said Erica you know them kids of ours are always late Said Sidney Laughing you are right said Alex. Five minutes later they heard nine little voices screaming grandma and grandpa threw the house. We thought you kids where never going to get here well you try getting these kids up dressed and out the door said Angela and Tiffany that is true laughed their mothers and mother in laws. Some time later dinner was done and they where seating around the tables and the children seating at the kids table. Lets just say it is always interesting when the who family gets together for the holidays its very funny Chris and Simon always get roped into putting up the outside lights for their parents that's what sons are for their wife's would say and no matter what they do the little kids always get into some kind trouble like there grandparents say they are there parents kids like last year they tied there grandfathers and fathers shoe lasses together lets just say their wife's got a good laugh out of that one and what ever Angela and Tiffany say they always go home with to much Thanksgiving left overs. Well lets just say that is how the walkers, Gages and Trivettes celebrate Thanksgiving.

**Just to let you guys know these is my first story here on Fanfiction so let me know what you guys think. Also i know its a day late but happy thanksgiving.~~~****kim~~~**


End file.
